35. Kapitel: Jenseits des Schleiers
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 35. Kapitel: Jenseits des Schleiers (im Original: Beyond the Veil) Der Anführer der aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten Gruppe, Lucius Malfoy, fordert Harry auf, ihm diesen Glaskolben auszuhändigen. In dem folgenden Wortwechsel mit ihm merkt Harry, # dass der Glaskolben eine Prophezeiung über ihn und Voldemort enthält und nur einer der beiden Betroffenen sie vom Regal nehmen kann; # dass Voldemort ihn wegen dieser Prophezeiung schon als Baby töten wollte; # dass Voldemort dieses Prophezeiungsglas unversehrt haben will und die Todesser es deshalb nicht wagen, Harry selbst etwas anzutun, weil sie das Glas nicht kaputtmachen dürfen. Ein abgelenkter Schockzauber von der ungeduldigen Bellatrix Lestrange trifft zwei der Prophezeiungsgläser auf dem Regal. Aus ihren Scherben erheben sich die Nebelgestalten irgendwelcher Seher, die ihre gespeicherte Wahrsagung noch ein Mal wiederholen. Harry hat eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht der Todesgefahr entkommen könnten, in die er sie alle gebracht hat. Er raunt sie Hermine zu: Auf sein Signal hin lassen er und die DA-Mitglieder in seiner Begleitung die Regale magisch zerfallen. In dem Durcheinander von herabfallenden und zerberstenden Gläsern, Schreien und unzähligen prophezeienden Nebelgestalten können Harry und die anderen fliehen. Die Todesser teilen sich auf, um sie zu verfolgen. Die Fliehenden verschließen magisch die Türen hinter sich, schaffen es aber oft nicht, rechtzeitig alle Zugänge abzusperren. Im Verlauf des Kampfes * bleibt der Todesser Nott verletzt in der Halle der Prophezeiungen zurück; * fällt ein namentlich nicht genannter Todesser im Raum der Zeitläufe mit dem Kopf in eine Glasglocke. Danach entwickelt sich sein Kopf andauernd im Zeitraffer vom Babykopf zu seinem jetzigen und wieder zurück; * verpasst Harry dem Todesser Jugson eine Ganzkörperklammer; * wird der Todesser Antonin Dolohow von Hermine magisch mundtot gemacht. Dolohow macht sie mit einem non-verbalen Fluch bewusstlos und kampfunfähig; * zertritt Dolohow Nevilles Nase, worauf Neville keinen Zauberspruch mehr richtig aussprechen kann. Nevilles Zauberstab, ein Erbstück seines Vaters, zerbricht dabei ebenfalls; * wird Ron von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihn unzurechnungsfähig werden lässt. Er ruft magisch eines der schwimmenden Gehirne zu sich, das ihn mit seinen Tentakeln fesselt; * kriegt Ginny von den Verfolgern zuerst einen Knöchelbruch verpasst und wird später magisch betäubt; * wird Luna ebenfalls mit einem Schockzauber erledigt. Neville und Harry stehen schließlich in der Todeskammer zehn Todessern gegenüber. Bellatrix Lestrange will Harry die Prophezeiung abjagen, indem sie Neville vor seinen Augen magisch foltert. In diesem Moment kommen fünf Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu Hilfe: * Remus Lupin * Sirius * Tonks * Kingsley Shacklebolt und * Moody. Sie stürzen sich sofort in Kämpfe mit den Todessern. Lucius Malfoy und einige andere Todesser werden lahmgelegt. Tonks stürzt verletzt und bewusstlos zu Boden. Neville sticht dem Todesser Walden Macnair mit einem Zauberstab ins Auge und wird kurz danach mit einem Tarantallegra so verhext, dass er seine Beine nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Das Prophezeiungsglas zerbricht. Nur Neville und Harry kriegen dies mit, aber auch sie können nicht verstehen, was die Nebelgestalt, die sich daraus erhebt, verkündet. Dann tritt Albus Dumbledore auf und macht im Handumdrehen fast alle Todesser flucht- und kampfunfähig. Lediglich Bellatrix Lestrange und Sirius duellieren sich noch erbittert auf dem Podium mit dem Torbogen. Von einem ihrer Flüche getroffen, fällt Sirius durch dessen Schleier. Er taucht auf der anderen Seite des Torbogens nicht auf. Als Harry ihn wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervorholen will, hält Remus Lupin ihn eisern zurück: Er könne ihn nicht mehr zurückholen, Sirius sei für immer fort. Am Rand erwähnt: Bode, Sturgis Podmore en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5j